Crazy Trip
by Patch81
Summary: Third in Trip Series: Adam is having a horrible day and his brothers come to his rescue. Will have equal parts brother fluff and sarcasm with some Daddy John thrown in for good measure and some possible Bobby sightings. Would be beneficial to read Road Trip and Hunting Trip prior to this story but not necessary.
1. Chapter 1

_Crazy Trip  
Third Story in the Trip Series  
Adam, 12; Sam, 17; Dean, 21_

_Once again, this story takes place in 2002 but I am taking the liberty of assuming everyone has cell phones as easily as they do today. :)_

Adam sighed deeply while pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his chin on top of his hands. He silently watched the scenery fly by as the bus traveled towards his house. _How did it all go so wrong? _This had been the day from hell and it wasn't over yet!

It had all started this morning when Adam and his mother had both failed to hear their alarms. Adam took full responsibility for that fact. If he had been on top of his game last night he would of never left his backpack on the kitchen table, allowing his Mom to discover the rubric detailing the giant history report due the next day. The report Adam had yet to start. His mom had gone all TurboMother on him and within minutes Adam found himself surrounded by encyclopedias researching King Tut while his Mom rushed to the local mart to purchase poster board, glitter, glue and other various supplies all the while mumbling about irresponsible sons being the death of her. It had taken Adam most of the night to complete all the requirements and no pleading on his behalf had his mom relenting and allowing him to retire for the night.

So, it was no surprise that they both overslept and Adam had started his day on the floor. Seeing how his mom had roughly jerked the covers neatly tucked around his body off of his person, forcing Adam to roll right off the bed and to land in a heap next to his night stand. She then did not bother to offer any sympathy, only yelling that Adam had five minutes to be dressed, downstairs, and ready to go as she flew out of his room, pulling her stockings on as she went.

And Adam also took full responsibility for the deep tire tracks located a mere two miles from their home when he discovered he had left his report sitting on the counter. He also didn't blame his Mom for the four letter words that flew from her mouth. He however, did think the smack to the back of his head might have been overkill. After retrieving his homework and the half eaten pop tart that would serve as his breakfast the duo had raced to school, barely making it in time.

Of course first period was athletics and of course it was the Friday after their big loss to the Panthers and of course Coach would decide that today was the day he wanted to make a big impression. That would be how Adam and other free throwing missing teammates found themselves running laps for every free throw they had missed. And of course Coach was in the mood to make a bigger impression after they ran those and announced that _everyone_ on the team would run extra laps for the free throws missed by their team members and of course Adam would have missed the most causing his teammates to be pretty pissed at him.

And that had led to the fight. Well the first fight. The fight that was in no way his fault. What is a boy suppose to do when someone shoves them from behind? Adam thought he had shown pretty good restraint in only retaliating with a shove of his own. No fists would have been involved if that dumb ass Carl hadn't decided to kick Adam's legs out from under him from his position on the ground. Of course Coach had not seen it that way and Adam found himself not only on the receiving end of a scathing lecture but running more laps, Carl by his side. And of course Coach didn't notice the shoves coming Adam's way every turn they made on the court causing Adam to finally snap, swing Carl around and punch him in his smart mouth. That little bit of justice had cost Adam his starting position in next week's game and the reaming out Adam received caused him to be late for his next class. His history class. The same history class in which his report was due. The same report that was currently sitting on the gym floor next to the bleachers where Adam had left it in his haste to get to class on time.

Adam rubbed his temples. If only things had ended there. But of course, Carl would still be pissed and decide to take his anger out on Adam's best friend, Asher. Asher who was simply minding his own business and taking advantage of Mr Standridge's distracted state, seeing how he was currently beaming out Adam for forgetting his report, by batting his eyes at Marie as she giggled into her hand. Carl had no right to stomp Asher's foot as he walked by or shove his desk into the back of Ashers' hard enough to cause Asher to spill his coke onto his own report. How could Adam not get involved? The resulting tussle had ended with Ash, Carl and Adam all three being banned to the hallway till they could "settle their disagreement and return to class as civilized 7th graders." As far as Adam could tell this was as civilized as 7th graders got.

Asher had initiated a truce of sorts that had resulted in the three being able to return to class minutes before the bell. Of course, retrieving Adam's report had caused him to be late to 3rd period resulting in his third tardy and Adam was rewarded with detention Monday for his troubles. Adam had prayed fourth period would be the haven it usually was, thanks to the distractions of one Miss Abigail Pruitt. Abigail with her golden brown hair and legs that never stopped. Abigail who Adam had been crushing on since the 5th grade. And today was the day Abigail had smiled her 1000 watt smile at Adam and dropped a note on his desk. A note decorated with small flowers and hearts. Adam had waited all of .4 seconds after she had turned around to rip the note open. Only to discover the note was not truly for him but an inquiry on Asher. Asher who use to be his best friend. Asher who according to Abigail "has stunning blue eyes" and "the cutest smile" and did Adam think Asher would be willing to take her to the 7th grade dance?

And really it wasn't his fault that Ms Crossett had chosen that moment to ask Adam the answer to number three. Who could really blame him for responding with a less than stellar remark? A remark that had landed Adam a quick trip to the Principal's office. A trip that had resulted in Adam spending lunch alone at the "teacher table" and the added bonus of spending his recess writing an apology to Ms Crossett. Thankfully, the rest of the day had been uneventful, other than Asher's snide remarks as Adam had thrown Abigail's note in his face and stomped off.

The bus came to a stop and Adam unwrapped his legs and stomped off. He ignored Mr Arnold's "have a good day" and stomped up the drive, pulling his key out of his back pocket only to discover the door was already unlocked. Adam stomped on inside and let his backpack drop on the ground as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Mom?" he yelled digging through the fridge, "You home?"

"Adam! Please get out of the refrigerator. I don't need you messing anything up. James will be here in thirty minutes and you need a shower." His Mom answered him from behind.

"James?" Adam asked, spinning around, a half eaten pickle hanging from his mouth.

His mother sighed and removed the mangled pickle from his mouth, wrapping the end into a paper towel and handing it back. "Yes Adam, we talked about this the other night. James and I will be having dinner here tonight. He really wants to get to know you."

"Yeah, ok, whatever." Adam replied shoving the other half of his pickle in his mouth. He wasn't too concerned about meeting this James fellow. Every guy his Mom brought home usually split within a week after meeting Adam. He was sort of the deal breaker and he was okay with that.

"Adam, please give James a chance. It is important to me." She added patting his cheek.

"Sure Mom, I can behave some of the time." Adam replied, swallowing the rest of the pickle and grabbing the milk jug.

His Mom quickly grabbed it from his hands before he could chug it straight from the container. "Glass, Adam, then shower." She ordered.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNP

"So, Adam what do you like to do for fun?" James asked after winking his Mom's direction.

Adam tried not to roll his eyes and forced himself to reply politely. "The usual things, James: sports, video games, sleep, food.."

James laughed deeply. "I see things have not changed much since I was a teenager. Maybe we could catch a game sometime."

"My dad can take me, but thanks." Adam replied, quickly shoving in a bite of dinner, feeling his Mom's eyes boring into him.

"Of course, Adam. Perhaps we can come up with something else to do, some other time then." James replied, also shoving in a bite of dinner.

His mom cleared her throat, successfully regaining everyone's attention. "Actually James, how would you like to come watch a game with me? Adam will be playing in Thursday's basketball game and I know he would enjoy having another fan cheer him on. Right, Adam?"

Adam quickly took a drink of his milk, avoiding answering.

"I would greatly enjoy that, Kate." James answered a little too brightly.

"As would Adam." Mom answered, drilling Adam with a look he knew better to ignore.

"Yes, ma'am I would but uh..I wont be playing in next week's game." Adam replied, looking down.

"Wont be playing? What are you talking about, Adam?" his Mom asked, sitting her fork down and leaning forward, "and please look at me".

"Well uh, I sort of had a small disagreement with a team mate and well, Coach thought it would be best if we both sat out next game till we…resolve this difference." Adam replied, offering his Mom what he hoped was a sincere smile.

"What sort of disagreement, Adam?" his Mom asked sharply.

"Just a disagreement, Mom. Can't we have this conversation when we are alone?" Adam asked waving his hand James direction.

"Actually, if you will just excuse me, I will go refill my drink." James replied, starting to rise.

"No, James, Adam can refill your drink." his Mom ordered.

Adam sighed but rose from his seat and dutifully took James' glass from his out stretched hand.

"And this conversation is not over, Son." She added.

"Can't wait." Adam mumbled, as he made his way around the table. Unfortunately for him his Mom had great hearing and reflexes. She stopped Adam midstride.

"Care to repeat that, son?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not really." Adam replied, jerking his arm out of his Mom's.

"Adam, I asked you a question."

_Gawd, why was his Mom being so persistent._ "It was nothing, Mom. Please just drop it."

Adam turned quickly to make his way to the kitchen and away from his mother, unfortunately in his haste his elbow connected with his Mom's plate and the rest of her chicken alfredo landed in her lap. His mom shot out of her seat, successfully knocking the glass out of Adam's hand which then shattered all over the floor.

Before Adam could even offer an apology, the phone begin to ring. James took one look at Kate covered in sauce and Adam, mouth open, surrounded by broken glass, rose and crossed the room to the phone.

"Milligan's residence…I am sorry Mr Standridge she is unable to come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?...Adam did what? Yes, yes sir I will see she gets the message…You too. Good Bye."

All eyes turned towards Adam. Adam for his part, pulled out the chair beside him, sat down and placed his head on the table and moaned. _Would this day ever end?_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Adam stood looking out the window in his bedroom contemplating jumping as he replayed tonight's events in his head. His mom had managed to pull today's tragic tale from her reluctant son as James gallantly cleaned up the mess in the dining room. And as Adam figured would happen, his Mom had grounded him for an infinite amount of days and sent him to his room while she and James had snuggled on the couch watching none other than a blasted basketball game.

Adam rested his head on the glass of the window and sighed again. This day had truly sucked, actually most days have sucked ever since the day he discovered he had brothers. _Brothers. _Brothers that he barely knew and a life he couldn't be a part of. A life he wasn't even sure he wanted to be a part of, but then maybe he did. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Adam walked over to his bed and fell face first. The momentum caused his phone, resting on his pillow to fall on Adam's shoulder. _Really?_ Adam thought as he grabbed the phone, ready to chunk it across the room when something made him stop. He scrolled through the list pausing at the newest number entered in his phone. Before they had left, Sam had taken Adam's phone, entered his number and before handing it back to Adam he made him promise to call anytime he needed his brothers. _Was this a time one needed their brothers?_

Adam held the phone tightly debating what to do. Finally, he pushed the button, held his breath and listened to it ring. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when it went to voicemail. He listened to his brother's deep voice and waited for the beep.

"Uh Sammy..Sam this is Adam. I, well, just wanted to see how you were doing..how all of you were doing. See if everything was fine…things are fine here. Well, fine enough. I don't know..could be better but I mean no ghouls trying to kill us so guess that is a plus, huh? So, um yeah..just wanted to say hi and be safe. Talk to you later, I guess. Oh and how are you at shooting free-throws?" Adam quickly hung up and sighed again, if Sam didn't already think he was an idiot for missing that werewolf, he sure as hell did now with that message.

Adam threw the phone across the room, shoved his face into his pillow and closed his eyes and within minutes he was dead to the world.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP

"ADAM!"

Adam looked up as he exited the school, only to see his brother coming his way.

"Dean?" Adam asked, walking quickly towards him, shoving his papers into his bag.

"Heya squirt. Ready to bust this educational laced joint?" Dean smiled, resting his hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam leaned into his brothers touch and then pulled away. "What are you doing here? Dad and Sam with you?"

"Nope, just me. Left Pops and the Jolly Green Giant in South Dakota. So, you up for a little adventure with your big brother?" Dean asked with a smile, leading Adam towards the parking lot where he had parked the Impala.

"The Impala? Dad let you bring the Impala?" Adam asked, running up and touching the hood reverently, his eyes sparkling.

"Dude, one would think you loved this car more than your brother." Dean joked, running his hand along the hood as well.

"Don't you?" Adam asked, laughing.

"Perhaps.." Dean said with a laugh as well, then remembering Adam's earlier question. "Yeah, Dad and Sam are working a job and needed the truck."

"Why aren't you with them?" Adam asked, taking his eyes off the Impala long enough to glance at Dean for an answer.

"Uhh I had this little cold and Dad went all alpha male on me and told me to keep my ass at home. You know how he is. I tried to argue but it was like talking to a brick wall, a pissed off brick wall, so I finally conceded to his point." Dean replied, then walking to the door and opening it added "Got a text from Sammy that my kid brother needed some adventure so here I am. Hop in!"

Adam did as requested trying to wrap his head around what Dean was saying. _Sam cared enough to send Dean to him and Dean was willing to come?_

"I aint getting any younger here, Sunshine. Get in the car." Dean growled and Adam quickly obeyed.

"So um Dean, does Dad know you are here?" Adam asked as Dean started the car.

"Would I be here if he didn't?" Dean replied, then throwing a wink Adam's way he added "What Dad doesn't know won't hurt him…or us!"

Adam laughed as his brother made a few donuts in the parking lot, the sweet sounds of Metallica blaring from the stereo and figured it wasn't necessary to mention he was currently grounded. What Dean didn't know wouldn't hurt him..or Adam either.

_A/N: Sorry only one chapter. I have started and restarted this several times, I have ideas but mental blocks like crazy while putting it together. Promise I will not drag this story out forever. I am only posting it now (unfinished) because a few friends have requested it. Thanks again for all your support and love! You guys are the best!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews and kind words. Please keep them coming. Enjoy Chapter 2!_

"So kid, you hungry?" Dean asked, as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Always!" Adam replied with a grin.

"Yeah, that is a Winchester trait as well. Not only are we amazingly good looking, have reflexes like a cat, and a way with the ladies-we are also bottomless pits!"

"Not sure about that 'way with the ladies' part." Adam frowned, "At least not lately."

"Wait, hold up. You having lady problems?" Dean asked, turning quickly to Adam, swerving a little.

"Dude, eyes on the road!" Adam yelled, avoiding the question.

Dean turned back towards the road but not before raising his eyebrow and giving Adam a significant look.

"It's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

Dean sighed and pinched the top of his nose. Adam immediately felt guilty. His brother had been home recouping, probably enjoying some alone time, when one frantic phone call from Adam had sent him driving across country. The least he could do was answer his questions.

"You sure you feel okay?" Adam asked, as Dean continued to massage his temples.

Dean immediately dropped his hand back onto the wheel, "Yeah, just probably need to take some more Dayquil. No big deal. So, you sure you don't want to hash out this girl trouble?"

"Well, there is this girl..."

"Pretty?" Dean interrupted.

"Oh yeah, very pretty. She has these amazing eyes and this gorgeous smile and these legs…the kind that could just wrap around a fellow…"

"Woah woah, I think I get the picture!" Dean said, interrupting once again.

Adam smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well anyways, she is perfect and well, I really thought she was in to me but it turns out she was really just interested in my best friend. The lucky bastard."

"Dude, that douche." Dean said indignantly.

"No, he isn't really a douche. He doesn't even like Abigail." Adam was quick to defend his friend.

"Oh well this problem is easy to fix then." Dean said sending a smile Adam's way. "This girl have a best friend? A best friend who just happens to be single?"

"Yeah.." Adam replied, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with everything. You flirt with this friend and I guarantee this Abigail chick will be dying to go out with you."

"That doesn't make any sense, Dean." Adam replied, truly confused.

"Sure it does. Everyone is more desirable when they are unavailable. I mean take pie for instance. There sits one lonely slice of..what's your favorite pie?"

"Apple."

"One lonely slice of apple pie. You aren't really feeling it right now. How anyone wouldn't be feeling some pie though I don't know. But you aren't and then suddenly your Mom comes into the kitchen, fork in hand and takes that last piece. That's when you realize, 'hey I want that pie!'. And why? Because it is no longer available. It's the same with women, bro." Dean explained.

"So all I have to do is flirt with Rachel and Abigail will suddenly be interested in me?" Adam asked.

"Yep, it's a piece of cake..or should I say pie." Dean added laughing at his own joke.

"Dean." Adam groaned. "And did you really just compare women to pie?"

"There is no greater compliment, my little friend."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"So, Dean can I ask you a question?" Adam asked after taking a gulp of his giant chocolate shake.

"No, you can't drive the Impala."

"Alright, can I ask you another question?" Adam asked, not bothering to justify his brothers refusal with an answer.

"Shoot, kid." Dean replied, dabbing a fry into the ketchup left on Adam's plate.

"How long have you been hunting? I mean how old were you when you first started?"

Dean dropped the fry back on his own plate and sighed before turning serious eyes on his brother. "Adam, Dad isn't going to let you hunt. It doesn't matter how old you are. It isn't going to happen."

"But Dean, that's just stupid! He can't drop such a huge revelation on me and then expect me to just go back to living like I don't know!" Adam protested.

"Sure he can, kid. And from what I understand he didn't just 'drop a huge revelation on you'…you sort of went looking for the answers. Answers Dad never intended to give you in the first place." Dean added, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, he shouldn't of tried to keep it from me at all. I am his son and as such he's obligated to trust me enough to tell me the important things."

"Dude, Dad doesn't even tell me all. He strictly adheres to the 'tell only what is necessary' policy." Dean reached over and tapped Adam on the arm, forcing him to look up. "It isn't a matter of trust, Adam. It's a matter of keeping his family safe."

"But I can keep myself safe, Dean. I am not a child anymore." Adam replied indignantly.

Dean smiled at Adam. "Of course you can, bro. Now, enough of this serious shit. Let's work on getting you back in good graces with your lady friend. Where is it the kids hang out these days?"

Adam, realizing he would get nowhere with his brother on this subject today, answered with a smirk. "Dean, how are you at rollerskating?"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP

"Alright little brother, put this on and let's go over the game plan one more time." Dean said, flicking Adam's collar up and handing him his leather jacket.

Adam took the jacket reverently and then beaming up at his brother he quickly put it on and answered. "I walk in like I own the place, nonchalantly order myself a coke and once I get it stand with my back against the wall, looking bored. I slowly sip the drink as I obviously check out every girl in the rink." Adam glanced up at his brother and then continued as Dean nodded. "I make sure Abigail notices my checking out of these girls as I give her a brief once over and nod, then I linger with this perusing once my eyes land on Rachel. Then if I am feeling brave I throw a wink Rachel's way. And here is the important part…I wait a good five minutes before making my way over to Rachel, completely ignoring Abby. I spend the entire night chatting up Rachel and leave without more than a mere goodbye thrown Abigail's way."

"Poetry, brother. No better script has ever been written. And I guarantee before you even make it home you will be getting a text from Abigail." Dean smiled, slapping Adam on the back. "Well, boy, let's kick this pig!" he added, making his way through the doors of the skating rink.

Adam took a deep breath and then followed his brother inside and to the counter, where Dean had sat himself down as if he owned the place. His brother had agreed to come once Adam informed him the front half of the rink was actually an arcade and the majority of the kids his age didn't actually do any skating. After glancing around to make sure both Rachel and Abigail were there, he ordered himself a coke. As he waited he gave himself a mental pep talk. _You are a Winchester, wooing girls is in your blood. If you can hunt supernatural beings you can flirt with a girl. Play the part. Don't disappoint your brother._ With that thought Adam threw a glance Dean's way and was surprised to find him studying him in return. Dean gave Adam a reassuring smile and placed his hand briefly around his shoulders, then taking Adam's coke he shoved it in his hands. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" he said pushing Adam away from him and towards the group of teenagers.

Adam walked over to the wall and slouched appropriately. Then with a determined lift of his chin, he slowly began to scan the room, his eyes resting briefly on every female he could find. He purposely waited till last to look Abigail's way. Abigail, who was currently resting her arm on Asher's shoulder as he played the latest version of Pacman. Adam would forever be convinced that the angels were working in his brother's favor, because at that exact moment when Abigail glanced his way and flashed him a smile, Rachel also glanced Adam's way. Remembering what his brother had told him, Adam turned his smile fully on Rachel, raised his Coke in a silent salute to her and took a drink.

After waiting a good five minutes, Adam placed his coke in the trashcan and made his way towards his friends. After sharing pleasantries with Asher, Adam turned his attention to Rachel. He quickly discovered she was easy enough to talk to and before he knew it a good thirty minutes had passed and his brother was waving him over. He quickly exchanged numbers with Rachel, gave Asher and Abigail a quick goodbye and made his way over towards Dean. Dean, who had not only managed to get a few beers out of the owner despite it being an alcohol free facility, actually handed one to Adam to finish off before they headed out the door doubling Adam's coolness factor in mere seconds. Of course as soon as they were away from peering eyes, he slapped it out of Adam's hands and threw it away but Adam didn't hold that against him. Today Dean Winchester was Adam's hero and there was nothing he could do to change that view.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP

Once they were back in the Impala Dean ordered Adam to give his Mom a call.

"Let her know we are on our way there and see if she needs us to pick up anything for dinner." He added.

Adam threw a questioning look Dean's way.

"What dude? Did you really think I would kidnap you and not speak to Kate first? I can be a responsible adult some of the time." He added, nudging Adam a little roughly with his elbow.

"But…I mean…well I am not really allowed to be…I mean did she not tell you I am grounded?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah, I believe her words were your grounding "has been restricted due to unforeseeable circumstances and will resume on Monday' and I was under strict orders to have you home by 7:30 for dinner." Dean replied, starting the motor and backing out of the driveway, "So call your Mom and then explain to me what you did to get your ass grounded."

Adam made the phone call and then turned towards Dean, happy to explain.

"It was totally not my fault, Dean. This punk named Carl was starting crap with me in Athletics and I had to retaliate."

"So you got in a fight, huh? You win?"

"Of course, Winchesters don't lose fights." Adam replied cockily, then added, "even ones that are part Milligan."

"That's my man." Dean replied, "And Adam, you aren't only part Winchester, you are all Winchester."

Adam couldn't help the smile that took up half his face as he relished in that thought all the way to the grocery store.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSNPSNPSPSNPSNPSNPSPNSP

While Dean ran into the grocery store to grab some tea bags, his Mom was a fanatic about her iced tea, Adam stared longingly at the driver's side of the Impala. _It was ridiculous Dean wouldn't even consider letting him take it for a test drive._ With this thought, Adam undid his seatbelt and slowly slid over to the driver's side. Adam started the motor and listened to the hum. He envisioned the jealous face of Asher and the admiration of Abigail as he pulled up to the rink in such a car. Adam's daydream was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. The tone was not familiar to Adam and it took him a moment to realize it was coming from the inside pocket of Dean's jacket, the jacket he was still wearing. Grabbing it, Adam glanced at the front to see Sam's name, he debated a mere second before quickly answering it.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Adam asked doing his best imitation of Dean.

"Adam? That you?" Sam asked, a smile in his voice, happy Dean took him up on his advice to visit Adam.

"Yeah, Dean is in the store right now." Adam replied.

"Well, listen kid, get some paper and write this information down. Dad wants Dean to do some quick research." Sam ordered, getting down to business.

Adam grabbed the requested items from his backpack and wrote down all the information. Then before he could chicken out, he quickly asked the same question of Sam he had asked Dean about hunting.

"Adam, I don't really remember a time I wasn't hunting. Hunting on my own? Still hasn't happened and dude, Dad isn't for you hunting at all. Listen, me being here on this hunt, instead of Dean, isn't what I wanted and if Dean had been well I would have been home taking my Calculus exam and studying for the SAT, not out here taking orders from the drill sergeant we both call Dad. Take it from me, Adam, you don't want to be a part of this."

"But I do." Adam all but whispered in reply.

"Adam, I have to go, were right in the middle of this shit, but I will get back with you on all of this. Hunting isn't as glamorous as you think it is, trust me." And with that Sam hung up.

Adam sat contemplating what his brother had said when suddenly the driver side door was yanked open and he was roughly pulled out of the car.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" his brother yelled, turning him around and getting into his face.

"I wasn't going to drive her, Dean. Honest. I was just sitting behind the wheel. I wouldn't drive her." Adam stuttered, eyes wide at his brother's anger.

"You ever get behind that wheel again, boy and I will kick your ass." Dean replied, angrily.

'Yes sir." Adam replied, taking a step back and pushing against the Impala.

Dean's anger slowly began to fade at the fear in his brother's eyes. "Adam, you don't have to 'sir' me. I am not Dad."

"You sounded a lot like him just now."

"Yeah, well my inner John Winchester comes out when people touch Baby. Don't ever do it again." Dean added.

"I won't Dean, I promise." Adam quickly replied.

"Good, now get your ass in the car." Dean ordered, shoving Adam towards the passenger side and then as an afterthought he landed a swat on his retreating backside.

"Hey!" Adam yelped, turning surprised eyes towards his brother.

"Sorry, my inner John came out to play one more time." Dean replied with a laugh.

"I don't think it's funny, Dean. One John Winchester in my life is enough." Adam replied resoundingly as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"You have a point there, Adam." Then picking up the notebook sitting in his seat. "What's this?"

"Sam called. Dad wants you to research those places and see if any paranormal activity took place around those deaths."

Dean sighed and rubbed at his temples again. "I should be there on this hunt."

"You mad you are here with me instead?" Adam couldn't help but ask.

"Mad I am spending time with you? No, of course not. Mad that Sammy had to go in my place? Yeah, I am, I am angry that Dad made that decision for us."

"He is just trying to keep you guys safe, Dean." Adam unconsciously echoed his brother's words from earlier that day.

"Yeah.." Dean replied softly.

"I know Sam is mad too Dean, but not at you. And not really at Dad either. Sam, well he just doesn't understand Dad. Not like you do." Adam's eyebrows knitted as he tried to explain. "Dad's a good man and he has a good heart. It's just that life has a way of marking you and it can make you hard. Dad is the way he is cause he wants to keep us safe."

Dean slowly turned towards Adam. John Winchester meant the world to Dean, he had spent most his life studying him, learning his moods, his motives, his values and his passions. "You are right, Adam and a person can forgive all the hard edges when they know the goodness."

"Sam knows the goodness too, Dean. He is just wanting some of that pie he can't have." Adam responded.

Dean turned towards Adam and smiled. "When did you get to be so damn smart? I thought Sammy was the brains in this family. Now, enough of this chick flick moment, your Mom promised me some lasagna and I am starving!"

Adam smiled at his brother. "Me too, Dean. Let's go home."


End file.
